A New Day has come
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: Sam, left alone with her thoughts in a bar in Vegas hits the bottle hard, and reveals some truths to the one whom she loves. Warning: FLUFF! Please R


**Disclaimer: Stargate and it's characters are owned by some other...people, who I unfortunately do not know otherwise I would have beat them to a pulp for not getting Jack and Sam together in the show.**

**Rating: M - Sec Scene**

**This is set (woo, another one) after Moebius Part 2, and Teal'c wants to go to Vegas, that was actually more in my first draft but as I got further into the story it sorted faded out to be just mentioned that they were in Vegas.**

**Song: A New Day Has Come - Celine Dion (oh, people if you have never heard this song, listen to it...in fact look it up on youtube, the video is amazing!)**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this random fluffy thing that I came up with during my Psychology Lecture this morning :P **

**Please Review**

* * *

As Sam stared into the warm brown eyes of the man she loved, she couldn't help but smile, the joy she felt at this moment was far greater than anything she had ever felt, far greater than anything she ever thought she could feel. Being cradled in the arms of the man she loved as he carried her across the threshold, he leant down and pressed his sensual lips against her own, murmuring into her lips, 'Welcome home,', sighing in his arms as she gently stroked his cheek… 

Suddenly jolting awake, an annoying buzzing shattering her dreams, groaning quietly she gently rubbed her temple and tried to orient herself with her surroundings. Oh yeah, they were in Vegas, Teal'c had wanted to come. Sighing as she admitted that it was her own fault that she was like this, no-one had forced her to start that bottle of Vodka…and no-one had forced her to finish it…at least she thought she finished it. As she went to drag herself out of the hotel room bed she found her progress halted by the arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Her heart leaping into her throat as she turned her head around and was faced with her dreams, though this was no dream.

"Holy Hannah!" She exclaimed as the object of her affection opened his warm brown eyes.

"Carter?" he mumbled thickly as confusion etched his face.

"Umm, sir, can you let go of me?" She asked quietly as Jack seemed to realise where his arm was and quickly drew it away from her body.

"What…?" he suddenly asked as Sam went to get out of bed again, once again stopping short as she realized she was naked.

"Can you…look the other way?" she mumbled, a red flush creeping up her fair skin as Jack gave a nervous grin and rolled onto his other side, his brain straining to recall just what exactly happened last night and how he had managed to end up naked in a bed with his 2IC. Groaning as he sat up, he heard the shower snap on and the most beautiful sound he had ever heard wafted under the door. His heart pounding in his chest as he felt the love wash over him.

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

As the hot water sluiced over her body which was humming in joy, all she wanted to do was sing a song, a song that told how she felt in her heart.

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

As Jack pulled on his pants, he was standing within a hairs breadth of the door to the bathroom, not believing his ears when the words came filtering through the door, his heart giving gentle flutters. Breathing deeply, he tried in vain to commit the memory of her voice into his mind, but he knew it would never do it justice.

_Hush, love_

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

As Sam rinsed the last of the apple scented shampoo out of her hair, she tilted her head back and let the spray from the shower head crash onto her face

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son_

Stepping back from the door, gulping slightly Jack remembered every single thing that had happened last night. Shock covering his face as he stalked out in to the kitchen to get some coffee…and toast, the last few notes drifting past his ears and settling in his heart.

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
Oh, in the eyes of a boy_

Snapping the shower off, Sam stepped out and shook her head, water flying from her golden locks as she pulled a white bathrobe on. Sliding the door open she found the bedroom empty, rather thankful of that fact that Jack hadn't heard her singing as that was her best kept secret, and hopefully it was going to stay that way for a long time to come.

As she padded into the small kitchen area she did a double take when she saw Jack, sitting at the table, his head in his hands as Sam gave a small squeak when she saw his back. Long nail marks clawed across his back, no doubt caused by her as Jack started.

"What?" he asked in confusion when he saw Sam's panic stricken face.

"Your back…" she said quietly as the memories began to slowly filter through her brain.

**Flashback:**

"Carter, you alright?" Jack said as he found his 2IC sitting on chair, staring morosely at the half empty bottle in front of her, he himself at already had a few…alright, more than a few it was probably close to 7 or 8, beers, and a couple of fruity drink things that apparently had alcohol in them that Daniel kept insisting were the best things ever.

"Fine, Jack, I'm fine." She mumbled, "I'm always bloody fine." She added as she looked up into Jack's concerned brown eyes, with a hint of shock at the casual use of his name.

"Carter…maybe we should take you up to your room?" he said, touching her arm gently, his fingers closing around her forearm, both noting the way heat seemed to radiate out from his fingers.

"Stay with me for awhile, please?" Sam begged as she slumped back into her chair, tears threatening to over take her, and Samantha Carter did not cry.

"Sam, what is it?" Jack said, as he knelt down in front of her, concern etching over his face as she gave a strangled sob, "Sam, please tell me." He whispered as he rubbed her arms gently.

"I'm sick of this." Her blue eyes, tinged with sadness searched Jack's own, reaching into him, tugging at his heart.

"Sick of what?

"Of loving you Jack, God I've been in love with you for 8 years, I can't fight it anymore." Jack reared back slightly in shock as Sam continued to stare at him, "I just want to not love you anymore, it hurts too god-damn much."

"Sam…Samantha." He said after what seemed an eternity of them just staring into each others eyes, the electricity that bounced between them had not gone un-noticed by the rest of the SG-1 and they were keeping a respectful distance, "Why would you want to do that?" His hands had long stopped rubbing her arms and had slid up her arms to gently rest on her shoulders.

"Because you don't…love me." Sam struggled to get out as pain and regret flashed through his eyes.

"What makes you think that?" He blurted out without thinking as Sam stared down at him.

"8 years…and nothing, absolutely nothing has happened between us, we were given chances, you could have retired, heck I could have…would have retired…" Sam trailed off as Jack's hands tenderly cupped her face, his thumbs circling on her flushed skin.

"I just wanted you to be happy, Sam, I thought you were happy, I knew you…cared about me, I knew I cared about you, but I wanted to give you a chance to find someone else, someone you could be with..." He said honestly as she shuddered against his touch.

"But I didn't want anyone else, I wanted…needed you!" she exclaimed, a few people sitting nearby turned to look at them with shocked expressions as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Sam, please don't cry." Jack begged as he did the only thing that he could think of at the moment. He kissed her. At first it was gentle, reassuring but as Sam's hands began to run through his short silver hair, his kiss deepened, scattering all thoughts to the four winds as Jack suddenly pulled back, his breath coming in short sharp gasps as he rested his forehead against hers, staring deep into those blue eyes.

"Never doubt this Sam, I do love you, I've loved you since you walked into that briefing room, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my natural life." Smiling through her tears she suddenly whacked him on the shoulder, startling him, "what?"

"Why did you wait so long to tell me!" giving a quiet chuckle, she kissed him again quickly before breaking away, "I don't feel very well." Sam mumbled, her face turning slightly green.

"I'm not surprised, how much of this have you drunk?" Jack asked as he stood up, helping Sam to her feet, both of them staggering slightly.

"Most of it." Sam said, her eyes starting to glaze over.

"C'mon we gotta get you up to your room." Looping his arm around her waist he shook his head as Teal'c inclined his head in their direction, Daniel being far to pre-occupied in bottle cap stacking to notice them.

As he fumbled at her key card, swiping in through the slot next to the door, he kicked it open as he led a fast disappearing Sam into the room, almost immediately she latched onto his mouth, kissing him deeply and without restraint as the door swung shut.

"Sam…" Jack mumbled against her lips, not wanting to rush her, and not wanting to take advantage of her either.

"Shut up Jack, I'm perfectly sober, in fact I've never been more sober in my life." She stated, lying through her teeth, as she began ripping his shirt off, revealing his muscular torso. Growling slightly as Sam nipped his collarbone as she struggled to undo the buckle on his jeans, finally giving up and tugging them roughly down his legs.

Standing back as she lead him into the bedroom, shedding clothes as she went Jack was amazed at her composure. As she kicked the door closed she pulled Jack down on to bed with her. Her blue eyes filling with love as Jack covered her body with his own, kissing every inch of her silken skin that he could access as she writhed beneath his touch.

"Jack…" she moaned as her hips rocked up against his, pushing him over the edge as he finally rocked himself into her, filling her, stretching her as she arched against his body, clinging to his back as he began to move slowly. And so began a slow, excruciatingly pleasurable dance, (A/N, cliché warning) the tango of love, and finally after so many years of wanting it, desiring it, and needing it, they finally reached that crescendo. As they both toppled over the precipice together, Jack surging into Sam's willing body as she thrust up against him, her orgasm ripping a cry from her lips as she pulled him deeper, her fingers raking down his back, leaving marks in his skin as he arched into her, gasping and panting as he found his own release.

"Ah, god Sam." Jack mumbled as his head dropped onto her shoulder, inhaling her scent as her hands stroked down his back as sleep began to overtake them both.

**End Flashback (A/N, man that flashback was long…)**

Covering her face with her hands as she sat down on the chair nearest her, overwhelmed by the events of last night.

"Sam?" Jack asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet, indicating just how nervous he was.

"It was…wow…um, just a lot to absorb." Sam said, blushing a furious red as she looked up into Jack's eyes as his smile lit up the entire room, "Any regrets?" she asked as panic once again flitted across his face.

"Just one." Jack said in all seriousness, as Sam's face fell, her heart plummeting in her chest, "Waiting 8 years."

"I love you." Sam said, as Jack knelt in between in her legs, his brown eyes looking adoringly up into hers as he began rubbing her hands between his.

"I know." He said quietly as he pressed his lips gently against the palm of her hand, "I called the President this morning, I accepted the job in DC…we can do this Sam."

"You and me?"

"Forever and always."

As she gently stroked his face with a finger tip, the light streamed in through the open window, surrounding them both in a white glow, blinking her eyes, Sam felt tears begin to well up as she thought of our truly lucky she was to be given the gift of love.

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

* * *

**Don't you just love that song? It really is beautiful, and if you haven't taken my advice yet...go listen to it...go watch it...yeah, coz it's just...yeah, amazing. **

**Make Aertyn - Fluff Monster HAPPY! Click the review button and leave a message!**

**Thanks. **


End file.
